Cofessions of a Teenage Mobster
by Ashj
Summary: Full Summary on the inside. AU, takes place in 2003. LuckXOC and other canon pairings. Rated M for the strenuous use of the F word, Discontinued
1. Prologue: Tradgedy

Summary: After awakening from a near-fatal accident, Masha finds herself both in New York and in the middle of a full scale mafia war. There is no one you can trust. No one is expected to help you. Welcome to the Mafia!

Ashj: I is baaaaccccckkkkkkk! -groans and stretches arms-

Masha: What the hell is this shit! -points to summary-

Ashj: Sorry, I'm not good at summaries

Masha: I can tell. -.-

Ashj: Quickly Masha! The disclaimer!

Masha: Naomirannah and her ridiculous user name does not own Luck Gandor, the year 2003, the Ford Focus, New York, or any of Bacanno's character, however, she does own me. GOD HELP ME!

Ashj: NOW READ! -slaps a hand over the mouth of a struggling Masha

* * *

Prologue

New York, The Big Apple, The City That Never Sleeps, and her father's state of birth. Masha Johnson wouldn't have believed that she would move there prior to her two year crime spree. She had always thought that she would be content over there in California, living her life by working a low wage job at a convenience store and residing in a dank apartment in a shady neighborhood.

At that was the way she thought before her older sister got married to some shady looking Russian named Aleksander. He always seemed to wear a pair of tinted orange glasses and have a cigarette in hand. Despite meeting the rest of her family, oddly, he zoned in on her at once, screw the other relatives. He kept bugging her, trying to get to know her, and they got along fine. Three years ago, one year after her marriage, he gave her a job proposal, and she jumped at it like a hyena to fresh kill.

She never trusted that man, in fact she more had this irking suspicion that he was down I something dirty, like crime dirty. Well, dammit, she was right all along. It started off with simple errands, delivering messages and running packages then later escalated to recruiting, arson, blackmailing, etc.. She never killed anyone, oh no, never. Her sister put in that much for her.

That's right, she knew what was going on, what kind of dirty, filthy, violent shit her husband had gotten her little sister into… and she was fine with it. Masha was so sure that she had never experienced something so exciting in the whole 17 years that she lived.

Then of course, shit hits the fan just when something's getting good, like always. Her sister died in some sort of accident followed shortly by Aleksander's disappearance, putting her on the spot as her groups new 'leader'. Problem was, Masha's mental state was in shambles. Fuck man, her sister's dead. And not only was she dead but she left a three-year-old named Katja in her hands.

Now that wasn't so bad… except for the fact that young Miss Katja thought that she, Masha, was her mother! Really? Not much of a shocker actually, despite their seven year difference, the two of them practically looked like twins.

So, here she was, alone, taking care of a confused three-year-old, single handedly leading largely wanted gang, oh, and not to mention she was still in high school. Sounds Grand doesn't it?

So one day, it was made so very apparent that her sister never taught her child it's not safe to play in the street. There was Katji, the cute lil devil, playing with a ball in the middle of the street, when some fucking Ford Focus comes screaming around the corner at oh say, 70 fucking mph, going right at the cute lil devil. Now if you're asking me why she would let her three year old niece play in the middle of the street, they lived in a cul-de-sac and there have been no records of any car, namely Ford Focus's, that have ever come screaming around a corning and rammed into poor your defenseless girls.

Right so, next thing she knew, she was propelling her cute lil niece off to the side as a fucking Ford Focus rammed straight on into her. The windshield shattered, she went flying onto the hood, and her back just so happened to meet said pieces of glass. Ow. And then she slid of when the damn car just so happened to skid to a halt, onto her back.

She attempted to blink the stars out of her eyes unsuccessfully and they got larger and larger, listing to the screams of her niece become quieter and quieter, and watched as the puddle of blood under her get bigger and bigger. That blood was the last thing she ever saw for the next two years.

* * *

Ashj: Finished! =D

Masha: Read and Review please, we adore criticism, but not flamers

Ashj: yes actually, i am not looking for any critique on my character's seeing as I've had bad luck and gotten people who apparently can't wait for any character development. Though i would appreciate it is this was getting a tad bit corny, warn me and I'll shoot my editor. As for the writing style, the 'seeming like your having a bot of a chit-chat with the reader' i think is nice, i don't want this story to seem too stiff, ya'know? There will be dialogue in the next chapter and some Luck-ness.

Masha: SAVE ME!


	2. Rebirth

Wow! Well so far positive results! 1 review, but then again I just posted. Thank you for the story watches and/or favorites!

chibigurl305: really? I've never read To Kill a Mockingbird, I'll have to look into it. However, I can hardly be compared to James Patterson, I'm still new to this after all, you flatter me! –laughs nervously-

Ashj: Yay! Another chapter done~ I'm so happy! I don't get on much so I try to get as much of a chapter done as possible. Just to warn you, most of my chapters are usually in length about two pages on Microsoft word. (for those who like long chapters) Luck-san! It's your turn!

Luck: Naomirannah and her awkward name do not own Luck Gandor or any other Baccano! characters, nor does she own the Ford Focus or the Russian or Italian mafia and the medical system. She does, however, own Masha Johnson, Aleksander Yuriev, and Konstantine.

Ashj: -stares at Luck- Did you know I love you.

Luck: Well I don't love you.

Ashj: Asshole… NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 1

For two year, Masha Johnson lay in a coma. For two years, she had no visitors. For two years she was dead to the world, at least that's what she thought she was when she woke up, blinking up at the stark white ceiling, listening to the silent beat of the heart monitor next to her bed. The first thing she thought? _Fucking Ford Focus's. _She scowled at the bland roof.

Glancing downward she caught sight of the IV drip that was puncturing the crook of her elbow. Trailing it upward she found the bag hanging in front of a window that had its curtains drawn. Altogether it was just your typical bland hospital room.

_Awww dammit._ The inability to a) face palm herself and b) get this irritating hair of hers out of her face was pissing the shit out of her. "Nnnnn." _Wow, I can't even speak right. _"!"

_Atta girl!_ Imaginary fist pump! _Wait, no one's coming._ She groaned. _Well I'm fucked._

After waiting about an hour, much to her aggravation, she regained feeling in her hands, which she used to impatiently tap at the railing of her hospital bed. Lo, and behold, a nurse walked into the room five minutes into Masha's annoyed tapping. She nearly laughed at the nurse's face when she realized she was awake, but that would be rude, so she didn't.

The nurse then ran out screaming like the living dead were upon her for the doctor.

"So how are you feeling Miss…" he flipped through the papers on the clipboard, "Johnson?" She rolled her eyes at him before answering. "Gee, I feel fine." The nurse that came in earlier stood stiffly by the doctor, eying her like a wild animal. For good measure, Masha snapped her teeth at her, chuckling at how she jumped.

* * *

"Sooooooooooo, Doc." She drawled casually, smirking on the inside at the doctor's irked face. "How long was I out?" He and the nurse glanced at each other for a second before he coughed and shuffled his feet. "You were unconscious for about… two years" She narrowed her eyes, "come again?"

"I said you were out for around two year." _What the fu-_ She could her a record stopping in her head. "Em, my niece?" "She has been given into the care of another." He seemed to be looking at her left hand, "And this 'another' would be?" He coughed again.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." "Huuuuuhhhhh."Another shuffle of feet. "Miss Johnson, you will be discharged shortly. The nurse here will give you your clothes and possessions. Nurses face went all 'oh-no-you-did-not-stick-her-with-me'. "And also, this was sent for you by your brother, a mister Aleksander Yuriev?"

She snatched the envelope from him and ripped it open, sliding out an airplane ticket to New York. "You've got to be kidding me…" she muttered as an incredulous smile slid onto her face.

* * *

Well before discharging her (ergo, kicking her out), they of course did a diagnostic test. As cool as it may seem, it turns out her right eye is now practically useless, only seeing a minimal amount of shapes and large blurs of color. Masha also gained an impressive series of scars across her back, they said it shouldn't bother her all that much and if it did, regular pain meds should do the trick.

"Fuuuuuucccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk," she whined. After returning to her house, she discovered that, unfortunately, she had been evicted. Thankfully, her neighbor kept her clothes and necessities safe. _The creep. _She sneered, that man always had a mild fascination with her, how fun it was to mess with him though. Now she didn't have to take a bus to the damn airport, kaching.

Indeed the ticket was valid, in fact, the plan was scheduled to arrive about a week after she woke up. Ah, you should have seen his face when she asked if she could stay, it was like a child's looking at the huge amount of candy they managed to snatch on Halloween.

* * *

Noise hit Masha's ears as she stepped from the airport and into the cold air of New York, her eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar mop of black hair, a hand clenched on the handle of her suitcase. There was no one there yet, not even a sign with her name on it. With a sigh, she crumbled against one of the cold pillars of the drop off, watching as people went by.

"Firo! It's good to see you!" Ah, a reunion. She stared at a boy, presumably Firo, who looked about the same age as her. He wore a green suit with a matching, spring-green hat. _Huh, what decade did this guy come out of_, she mused, smirking to herself. Next to him was a girl probably about a year younger with short brown hair and was wearing a black suit.

He waved as a group of five came up to him, made up of three men and two women. "Luck!" Firo rushed forward and shook hands with a young suave looking man with slicked back dirty blond hair, before turning to the others, "Berga, Keith." He nodded at them before turning to the women and tipping his hat to them, "Miss Kate, Miss Kali." They giggled and nodded in return.

"Let's go shall we? Dinner's waiting." The youngest looking one, presumably Luck, said smoothly, before turning and walking toward a limousine. Firo blinked before a grin spread across his face, "Okay. Ennis, hurry!" he beckoned before picking up the both of their suitcases and rushed towards the car.

"Miss Johnson?" a voice said in her ear, causing her to jump up onto her feet. Whipping around, she faced a lithe Russian man with bright blonde hair that was done in a braid and slung over his should. "Y-yes." A smile split his features as he clapped his hands together. "Good! Good! Konstatine thought he had the wrong person, ya. Boss Yuriev sent me to pick Masha up, see?"

"Oh…" she blinked before looking to where that Luck guy's car was before, not surprised to see it gone, "Okay then. Where's the car?" He motioned for her to follow him as he took on suitcase in hand and slung it over his shoulder. She sighed, after 3 long years, she was going to see _him_ again… and she was going to kill him.

* * *

Done with a second chapter! Konstantine is actually the name of a Russian kid in a class that I help the teacher in; their hair color is the same. Hope you don't mind his speech, he going to speak in third person for a while.

Did I do Luck right? Firo? I know they're barely in there but still!

Sorry if it didn't have the whole shebangness of the prologue, while I'm trying to keep the tone, while the original draft did have it, it was mostly dialogue so I had to go through this one and add detail ^^

Reviews are like cookies to me, so give me one and maybe I'll share =D (see that green button in the center of the screen… click it, before it sick Czes-kun on you. –holds up Czeslaw by the collar-)


	3. Welcome Party

Chapter 2

Heya! Sorry it took a while, recently I just figured out how to use the scanner with my new computer so I spent the time updating my DeviantArt account (which I haven't in like, forever)

Truth to be told, writing this chapter was a little awkward, but the readers opinion is the only one that matters!

Oh, and speaking of readers, I'm looking for a/some Beta Reader(s). I have a friend at school who reads the rough draft but she doesn't really even know what the Mafia is, soooooooo, yeah, it would be very much appreciated.

Annnnnnnddddd, doing today's disclaimer is none other thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan (drumroll please) Konstantine –squees and glomps Konstantine-

Konstantine: Hallo, ya.

Ashj: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Konstantine~

Konstantine: Hallo you too, ya?

Masha: Get on with it!

Ashj: How did you get back in here!

Masha: I picked the lock… duh –rolls eyes- Do the disclaimer! –points violently at Konstantine-

Konstantine: Ashj and awful name does not own Baccano! Charactors such as Luck and Berga, however Naomirannah owns Masha and Konstantine… ya? Naomi own Konstantine?

Masha: Yes, yes, now on with the story!

Ashj: -shoves Masha out of the room- Please enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, um, Konstantine… right?" Masha peered at her driver, a young Russian man with platinum blond hair and innocent looking ice blue eyes. He turned his head to peer at her before nodding slowly and grinning. "Konstantine's name is Konstantine."

"Oh. Um, right…" she blinked owlishly before continuing, "Where are we going?"

"Boss's house, ya. In Manhattan. But we walk for while. Kay?" he cocked his head to the side, the braid that rested on his shoulder had now fallen off and hung freely. "Why is that?"

"Is mafia territory, ya. Better to be in place where you can run than trapped in car, ya?"

That made enough sense to her, be on a sidewalk where you can freely run from some assaulting mafia group than to be a sitting duck in a car in New York's slow moving traffic. She nodded and sat back, her good eye looking out the window at the dazzling light's of New York city's nighttime. The remaining duration of the ride was silent as Konstantine pulled the car into a rental agency. Masha sat by her roller bag as he paid off the attendant before picking up her other suitcase and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Is couple blocks, not far though. This way, ya." He gestured with his hand down the sidewalk, which was crowded by passing pedestrians. She grabbed the handle of her rolling suitcase and followed after him. He explained the situation as they walked along.

"There is major mafia war, you see. The Yuriev family is in conflict with Gandor Family and Martillo Family. Yuriev's not well liked down here, ya. So we have to be careful. Boss Aleksander trying to fix problem with other families but not very successful. Other trying to though, but subordinates not listening, especially Volke. Volke's a good bodyguard for Boss but likes violence little too much. Lots of people dead, other families not happy, never ending cycle, ya."

Masha listened intently, she was really frightened by the fact that she could get shot down on the streets for being with the Yuriev Family, she was rather excited by it all. She was used to situations like this after all. Her thought train derailed when Konstantine grabbed her by the hand and led her down an alleyway. She looked up at him, confused.

"Shortcut, ya. Faster way to get to base." He reassured her. His hand was smooth and warm against her cold one, she blushed. Holding hands was something she wasn't used to, in fact, just the opposite. She was the black sheep of society where she came from, social groups shunned her and boys her age never wanted to go out with her let alone touch her. So this action was completely foreign to her.

Konstantine's grip on her hand tightened and she was yanked to a halt. She snapped her head up to give him a bewildered stare only to find the reason for their halt of movement. Three or four men stepped from the shadows wearing respectively professional looking clothes, yet baggy and loose. She blinked as he ushered her behind him, annoyed. She could take care of herself, why would she keep a switchblade concealed in her shoe if she couldn't.

"What do you want, ya?" His voice darkened considerably, the grip on her hand became bone-crushing. She winced at the increase in pressure and glowered at his back. "Waddaya mean what do we want? We should be the ones asking that question?" one of their assailants began in his typical New York accent. "Whatchu Yurievs doin in Lauriello territory, eh? Doing a hit or something?"

"Last time I checked, this alleyway was part of Gandor's territory." Her escort began, she noticed how his accent straightened out so suddenly. "Waddaya talkin about? This has always been Lauriello territory, and we ain't fond of trespassers, neither."

_This guy makes absolutely no fucking sense. _ She thought as she rolled her eyes. "Teel you what though, we'll let you off if you leave that pretty girl behind. _Pretty! Oh no he did just-_ she snarled at him as he and his ogled at her.

"Sorry," Konstantine grinned cruelly," but if I let you have her, the Boss would have my head, ya." The suffix he was so fond of using had and almost mocking sound to it that just spat 'bring it'. She smirked as she slowly squatted down to retrieve her knife from inside her sock. "We mean no harm, let us pass through." _As if they're going to let us,_ she swung around so that her back was facing him, ducking under the reaching arm of their hidden fourth buddy, her fist meeting his jaw with a resplendent sounding crack. He howled in pain as his back met the ground, both hand nursing his injured jaw.

"Sorry, hun, but I'm a 'no rape' kind of person." She grinned down at her victim before swinging around yet again as the rest of the group lunged at them. Konstantine copied her, dropping the suitcase and raising his fists.

"You bitch!" one of them yelled, swinging a fist at her as she drew back. Dropping down onto her ankles, she swept her leg around his, effectively tripping him. Her partner decommissioned one of the other two with an uppercut before hurling himself at the final enemy. The brawl was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a gun going off. Masha felt a stinging feeling her leg as she threw herself against the brick wall of a nearby building.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, you shouldn't bring a gun to a fist fight!" she shrieked at no one in particular. "Don't move! Any of you!" someone yelled as her good eye was met by the sight of the barrel of a Smith and Weston. _Shhhhiiiiiiiiit,_ she laughed nervously, pressing herself against the wall.

"Miss Masha!" Konstantine shouted in surprise, staring wide eyed at the newcomers. "Oh, it's only Konstantine." Her escorts eyes narrowed, "Hello, Luck… and Berga." Masha stared as two familiar faces materialized from the shadows.

Luck Gandor smiled at him before asking his subordinate to withdraw his gun from Masha's face. "Sorry about that miss-" "Masha." She introduced herself, holding her hand out. "Miss Masha," he took her hand and shook it, "is your leg okay?" His eyes trailed down her body to her injured leg. "Please Mr. Luck, it only grazed." He blinked at her uncertainly before turning to Konastantine, "and what are you doing out here, pray tell, and with such a lovely young lady at that?"

"Boss sent me to pick her up from the airport, I was just escorting her back to-"

"Hmph! Aleksander huh? Who the hell are you wench!" Luck's towering brother turned on her. "Now, now, Berga." "I'm not a wench you fat bastard!" they said in unison. Konstantine stared at her as if she was mad. "What?"

Berga let out a deep barking laugh, "you certainly got a mouth, eh, girl?" She glowered at him as a reply before Konstantine interjected, "Masha is Boss Aleksander's sister-in-law, ya." The two brothers stared at her. "Sister-in-law? Ha! When did that bastard get married?"

"It would be fun to explain, but why don't you ask my brother himself. It's nearly midnight, and I want to sleep." Masha whined, sulking against the wall. Luck smiled in her direction before agreeing, "She's right. I suppose we'll just run into each other another time. However, a fair warning to you, if you dare to attack any of my men, I'll personally see to it that you get what you deserve. Welcome to Manhattan." He waved at the both of them before turning around and walking back out of the alley with Berga following. She glared at their retreating backs before turning to Konstantine.

"We should get going." She suggested as she picked up handle of her rolling suitcase. He nodded dumbly in return, slinging the remaining bag once again over his should and carefully stepping over the unconscious bodies of their former assailants.

* * *

The rest of the walk was awkwardly silent as they continued down the street. Masha glared at her feet as she strode a short ways behind Konstantine before running into his back. "Yo, what no-"

"We're here." She glanced over his shoulder as he point to a elegant looking townhouse that stood next to what looked like a suit shop. "Boss will be excited to see Masha, ya." She noticed his heavy accent had come back as he twisted the doorknob and let it swing inward. She started towards it, only to draw back and squeak in surprise as a black blur tackled her to the ground.

* * *

Ashj: It's ! You would be amazed to see how the original was. Tch, it was terrible.

I managed to shove more Luck in there, hope you're happy. You get to see Aleksander next chapter, and for those who are wonder what the hell us wrong with Konstantine's speech, I was hoping that he'd sound like a Russian immigrant… so yeah.

Mmmm, gangsters, there speech was a little weird too. Hope I did a good job on the action-ish scene, never been too good with those.

Trivia!

Masha is the name of one of my old camp counselors, she's actually really nice

My friend though the YA at the end of Konstantine's sentences was cute so I kept it.

I know Berga and Keith's wife probably never drank that elixir shit, but I though, meh, what the hell, let them be happeh.

I demand you review! I demand it! If you do, I'll give a pair of Luck's underwear! See that button down there, right below this and in the middle, click it. Write down your thoughts, I accept criticism but not the hardcore your-story-sucks-now-rewrite-the-whole-damn-thing criticism, I seem to get a lot of those. Remember, you get Luck's underwear!

Masha: That's gross, what creep would want a guy's underwear?

Luck: I agree, now give it back.

Ashj: Nevar! –runs away-


	4. Reunion

Greetings, I have returned! Sorry I took so long in updating, can you forgive me. It will probably be more often now, because I got my own laptop for Christmas which means:

Ahhhhhh, blessed privacy, no more little sisters walking in and yelling about how you're writing porn (which I'm not)

My goal of kicking my procrastination habits is getting closer, now all I have to do is concentrate really REALLY hard... –burns a hole in the wall-

Also, I may edit my previous chapters, as I need to get rid of my habit of having my characters speak in run on sentences.

* * *

"Gah! Aleksander, you bastard! Get off of me!" Masha screamed while gasping for air under the heavy weight of her brother-in-law. She glared at the mess of black hair hanging over her shoulder, attempting (and hoping) that it might catch on fire. Konstantine chuckled behind them, shifting his posture so that his hand were clasped behind his back like an expectant business man.

"Aleksander?" she tried again, attempting to wriggle her arm out for under his weight. A satisfied hum sounded in her ear as he continued to tighten his embrace. "Sander..." she sighed in submission, "please get off." She tried to make herself sound as innocent as possible. Two hands then picked up roughly but her shoulders and set on her feet. "Masha! It's so nice to see you again!" he practically squealed, a happy grin splitting his features like a Cheshire cat's. "How many years has it been? Two? No... Three?"

"Yes... three," she stated her face an emotionless mask. Aleksander flinched back and smiled sheepishly at her. "It's past midnight," he stated after nervously checking his watch, "you must be tired." "Relatively," she admitted, stifling a small yawn. "Let's get you to bed then. You can beat me in the morning. Masha narrowed her eyes as he sent her a knowing smile. Kostantine said his farewells to the both of them before leaving for his apartment.

She was led up the stairs and, after given a miniature grand tour of the basic facilities, was led into a moderately sized bedroom. "Well, i suppose you want to change so I'll leave. Good nigh Masha." He dropped her suitcases on the floor and leaned over to her, giving her a small peck on the forehead before backing out of the room. She would have smacked him if she wasn't so tired, and in fact she didn't really feel like changing either. Walking to the edge of the twin sized bed in the center of the room, she kicked off her shoes and flopped down onto it, not even caring about how wrinkle her clothes would be the next morning.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, I just wanted you all to know that I was still alive. Tee Hee~

Anyway, I bet you've all noticed my name change, for the explanation, let's just say I haven't updated my profile in what? Two years, not to mention I thought my name was ridiculous (in a way it still is) so I changed it into something I came up with more recently.

Review Replies:

Grbs: Mother Russia FTW! I wanted to represent and you know what, I did... in a fictional sort of manner.

Roseko-chan: It's meant to be off the timeline, I kinda didn't want to bother looking up what they did around the Prohibition era, not to mention, according to my resources, they don't say much about what the Gandors were doing around 2002 (which is when the light novels end... I guess) except for the fact that they were taking care of Claire and Chane's great-grandkids (I think) They'll come in later in the story.

Weezerz2490: Thank you, I'll try hard not to let you down with the rest of my chapters. Squee~ Izaya, he's such an evil basta- I mean... okay yeah, he's an evil bastard. But he's so luvvable!

* * *

So what do you people think of Aleksander? Totally not what you were expecting, I knew. HEHHEHEHEHHEH. Tell me what you think anyway~

Ashj: Review! I Demand it, or I swear I will send the Family after you, I have connections!

Masha: That old Greek guy that you know at church who dresses and speaks like a mobster doesn't count.

Ashj: Damn...

Masha: seeing as this idiot –points to Ashj- forgot to put the disclaimer at the top, I'll just take care of it down here. Ashj and her strangley foreign name does not own Baccano! Or any of it characters. Only me, Konstantine, and Aleksander belong to her.

Konstantine: Ya?


	5. Author's Note

Ashj here! Sorry, but the next chapter's gonna be awhile. I've been reading the translations for the light novels and I want to fix my story up a bit before posting again.

A couple problems I've seen:

Usually people who are in coma's for a long time have weak muscles when they wake up. Masha was unconscious for two years, yet I never mentioned anything about that.

Some of the characters seem completely off to me, not to mention, Masha's personality seems inconsistent. I'm trying to keep it straight forward.

I'm concerned I haven't been doing too good with details.

If you have any recommended changes or suggestions, please review or send me a message. I want to get the editing process done as soon as possible.

Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, none of my friends are really interested in this stuff and one of them actually barely even knows what the Mafia is.

I apologize for the delay! –bows-


	6. Employment

Chapter 4

Greetings all! This chapter will basically serve as a closure to the character introduction, so next one we will probably get into the plot.

Masha: I finally get a job! Why does it take me four chapters and a prologue to get a job? –glares at author-

Ashj: Because I felt like it. The author knows all. Just call it dramatic irony on my part.

Masha: That made absolutely no sense!

Ashj: And the person who will announce our disclaimer today is-

Masha: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT ON ME! … oh… hey Keith.

Keith: …

Masha: I know, man. This just isn't right.

Keith: …

Ashj: Maybe this was a bad idea… -sigh- Berga, get your fat ass in here!

Berga: Who're you calling fat you little-!

Keith: …

Masha: I know man, she's gonna die… just do the disclaimer… please?

Berga: Why should I?

Ashj: You can beat the crap outta her later, and I'll help.

Berga: Deal… Ashj and her fuckin ridiculous name does not own Baccano! Or any of it's characters. She only owns Masha, Aleksander, and Konstantine.

Ashj: Now please read! –runs out of the building-

Berga: After her!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

Masha awoke reluctantly at ten the next morning to the smell of bacon and horribly off-pitch singing. She moaned with frustration and shoved her head under the pillow that hung off the side of the bed and wrapped the sheets tighter around her. A feeling of dread overtook her as she heard the loud  
off-key singing of Aleksander getting closer to her door, and she attempted to be like a ninja and hide her presence.

Unfortunately it failed, as Masha's door was kicked in and she was hauled out of bed by the collar. Her happy brother-in-law dragged her down the stairs and plopped her down into a chair across from his.

"Masha, Masha, you shouldn't sleep in so late. You'll get fat. (1)" He chided, taking his seat and giving her a plate of eggs. She gave his a sleepy glare and attacked the plate with a fork. One of her eyes was practically glued shut and the other was barely even halfway open, too bad her sightless eye was the open one, she missed him completely. He noticed this and grinned, "Maybe you should use an eye patch or something? That looks like a pain to have." "My eye is still intact and it's not gross to look at, I don't need one," she mumbled before eating another forkful of eggs.

"I still think that you should wear one." He shrugged. Masha glared down at him as she chugged down her juice. "In a way, it would also give away my blind spot wouldn't it? I would prefer it that didn't happen." She shot back as she set the empty glass back on the table. Aleksander glowered at her as his shoulders sagged in defeat. "Alright, alright, I give." "Good… by the way I owe you something." A mischievous grin split her features as he shuddered in realization as to what she was planning.

"Oh dear lord. Masha, pl-"he toppled backward off his chair as his face got acquainted with her balled up hand. "Serves you right you bastard!" She shouted," ditching me like you did! You are so lucky that I don't shank you to death, shove you into the trunk of a Buick and set it on fire!"

She's so terrible, Aleksander grimaced, rubbing the impact spot, and her right hook has gotten harder too. "Such a temper, what would your sister say?" he groaned, levering himself of the ground. "She would say that you deserved it." Masha snorted, leaning her head onto her cupped hand. He paused before grunting, pushing himself the rest of the way off the floor. "Actually, now that I think about… you're right. She would say that wouldn't she?" "Tch, duh." She retorted as if stating the obvious.

"Right, well enough chit-chat, let's get down to business, shall we?" "And what is 'business?'" she asked, tilting her head as she watched Aleksander dust off his clothes. "It's simple. All we need to do is find you a position." "Just stick with what I had back in California." "Can't do that." He shook his head, the mess of black hair seemed to whirl around with the consistency of a wet mop," it's much different over here. You're dealing with real gangsters now, the mafia. Not those brainless groups of twits that don't know the definition of true crime."(2)

"I see," she leaned back in her chair and gave his an expectant look, her cobalt eyes flashing with curiosity," so what would you have me do?" "You are fairly new to the area, and somewhat to this business. Perhaps intelligence?" Masha scowled, she never did like the intelligence groups that she worked with, as they always stayed off to the sidelines. She much rather preferred to be in the action. "Are you serious?" she whined, throwing her head back to glare at the ceiling, hoping god would feel the hole burning into his floor. Aleksander smiled before standing from his seat at the table. "Of course I'm serious. Now go get dressed and I'll show you around." "Yes mother." She said with mock adoration and shuffled back up the stairs that he dragged her down earlier that morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Boss Sasha! Welcome, ya!" Konstantine greeted them at the door of their headquarters, which shockingly lay beneath the suit shop next door. Aleksander explained that it used to be an underground casino way back when.

"Come! I introduce Masha to all!" he stuttered as he grabbed her hand and dragged her further in, leaving her poor brother at the door. "Lackeys!" he exclaimed, bursting through a separate door. "Meet newest member, Masha, ya."

"Who the hell are you calling a lackey?" there were several shouts of joking disapproval as they came up to shake her hand and greet her in a familiar Russian gesture.(3) It was walking into a room full of old Greek people back home.

"This is Stephano." He pointed to a man who was dialing between police reports on the radio. "Borjev." A man who was filing papers. "Borrisov, Yeaven, Kruschef." They all looked up briefly and waved before returning to their tasks.

"Last but not least is Chief." Masha jumped as she realized there was someone behind them, who let out an amused chuckle. "Joseph Sokolov." He held out a burly aged hand which she shook. "Chief is retired but comes visit, ya. Makes sure we do job right." He poked himself in the chest for emphasis.

"Rookie eh? Heard you worked for Sasha(4) back over in California. Welcome." "Thank you." She bowed her head respectfully.

"So I take it you're all acquainted now, ah, hello Joseph." Masha glared as her senior turned with a grin. "SASHA! How are you m'boy?" Aleksander gave a faint smile before jerking his head towards her, "Masha, there's one more person you need to meet."

"This is Volke. One of our executives."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.

1) I believe there was a clinical study that said the more you sleep in the more weight you gain and vice-versa, or something like that.

2) My true opinion of the gangsters over here in Cali, to me they all seem to think that if you have a gun you can do anything… twits.

3) Russians (and old style Greeks) greet each other with a kiss on both cheeks (of your face), actually Greeks kiss you three times but still.

4) Sasha is a term of endearment for those with the name of Aleksander or Aleksandra. Basically a pet name.

Hallo! Sorry this update took so long (damn you procrastination!)

Funny how I'm able to finish this while I have the flu, but my god do my eyes burn. It's like I've been sitting in a movie theater for a whole day. My head is killing me too. Jesus Christ!

Despite the fact that I only gave you what? Like 5 names, there are about 20 people with intelligence. Sorry about giving y'all more Russian names to deal with.

Here are their origins: Stephano (nickname I gave a priest named Stephan, he didn't like it at first, but he had to give in because it was forced, mehehehe) Borjev ( I have no idea actually) Borrisov (a shorted version of my friends last name) Yeaven (I got this off of Final Fantasy 10) Kruschef (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, I think it was the name of that doctor or something...)

Yeah so, I was reading through my story and y'know what I though? Screw editing. As long as you don't say anything, you don't really notice. Thank you to Emil-lime, (I didn't really notice until now but Lime is Emil backwards. –facepalm) for volunteering as my beta reader. Because I am second guessing on some of this stuff. Haha, I also noticed when I got it back from editing that I missed putting in Konstantine's trademark ya, so I did it last minute (heh, slant rhyme)

Ashj: OmiGosh, who is this Volke person? When will Masha send her brother-in-law six feet under? WHY IS EVERYBODY'S NAME SO RUSSIAN! Review and maybe I'll update faster! –shakes fist at readers-

Oh and also, this is what Masha looks like :

ladyashj . deviantart . com/#/d3a3sdo

yes, I drew that.

Masha: There she is, GET HER!

Ashj: O.O

BYE! –runs away-

Berga: WHERE IS SHE?


	7. Enemies

Chapter 5

Alright, this will officially start up the plot (or part of it)

Ashj: And our guest speaker today will be…

Alexsander: Awwwww, look at all your little fans. How cute~

Ashj: *twich* Yes, hello Sasha.

Alexsander: Morning~

Masha: It's not morning!

Aleksander: Oh! Hi Masha

Masha: Do your job, or else –raises fist-

Ashj: Now, now, no need to get violent. Please just do as she says, pleaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeee?

Aleksander: Fine, Ashj and her extremely foreign name-

Masha: Racist

Ashj: Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, let him finish.

Aleksander: Thank you, Ashj and her extremely foreign name does not own Luck Gandor or Baccano! Itself, she does, however, own all of the Yuriev Family Mafia and Masha.

Ashj: NOW READ!

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Masha swallowed as she stared up at the man who was at least a head taller than her. Waves of pure bloodlust rolled off of him as he turned to meet her stare with cold black eyes. Aleksander coughed and gestured at the man."Masha, this is Volke. He functions as one of the executive members of our family."

No words of greeting escaped from her mouth as she searched him over. He was intimidating, with his height of 6'4 and his messy yet slicked back dark brown hair. His mouth was curved into an unpleasant permanent frown. She hated intimidation, therefore, she hated him. No, she despised him already, and they hadn't even exchanged one word. Instead, she nodded at him wordlessly, giving him an I'm-not-backing-out-first look.

The corner of Volke's mouth curved into a smirk as his nose wrinkled in a playful matter. "So this is little girl Sasha dotes about. I expect you to be much taller, but you are short in person, no?" He jested, raising a hand in the air horizontally as if to measure her height. She bristled with anger at his comment, oh yeah, he was defiantly going on her death-list this evening.

Just as she opened her mouth to spit out a retort, the door to the hideout slammed open and a man staggered in clutching his injured and bleeding shoulder. "Boss! We got hit!"

Aleksander's head snapped in his direction as he swiftly stepped over to the crippled man. "What happened? Who did this?" The mafia boss questions as he gently helped lower the man on a nearby sofa. Another member rushed in with a towel, knife, a needle and thread, a bottle of alcohol, and a candle.

"We were down at the gun dealer's by the warehouse to check on the profits, like you asked us to, Then some Lauriello hooligan comes in and starts pumping led. I dunno if the others are still alive, but I left to get you."

Masha stared on as her brother-in-law shouted orders to get backup down to the shop. That's right, the Lauriello's and her family were really going at it, along with the Gandor's and the Martillo's. God, where all the Italian Mobs after her brothers blood or what? She smirked and rolled her eyes. Being this close to death was rather exciting for her actually. She found it amusing how the Lauriellos were going after them, after all, judging by those thugs she dealt with the other night, they would be a piece of cake. The Gandors, however, she wouldn't dare mess with. They were too smart, she shivered, thinking back to Luck Gandor. As for the Martillos, she never saw any so she can't really place her opinion. That would have to wait for another day.

But one of the main reason for this conflict was Volke, wasn't it? Apparenlty that man was like a Russian Luca Brasi, which was something she needed to stay away from.

"Masha," a voice broke her thoughts and she turned to see an apologetic looking Aleksander, "sorry you had to see so much on your first day." She shrugged, and took a sip from her cup of tea, now sitting in an arm chair in Konstantine's office. "But I suppose this is what you'll be seeing pretty much weekly, so now's the time to get used to it. Though it's only the Lauriellos who attack us." She shrugged again, storing away her collected thoughts on the matter as he stood. "You must be tired, it's 11:30 already, let's go back home."

The two days were pretty much the same, as every morning Aleksander would waltz into her room, singing like a banshee and towing her down the stairs to eat with him. Every day she would get a few hits in before stomping back up the stairs to get dressed. And for the next two days she filed away papers before another injured person barged into the office. Of course, it wasn't like today was any different.

Masha dodged a lumpy cement rock that was aimed for her face as she walked to the mailbox on the third day. Turning, she glared and shook her fist at a group of sneering children on the other side of the street. Retrieving the letters, she absently flipped through them, stopping when she saw one addressed to her. Pulling it out, she found there was no return address, great, only two days on the job and I get a mysterious letter, she mused to herself as she strode into the office and plopped the rest of the mail on the table. Unhesitant ripping open the envelope, she pulled the letter from its confines and read.

_To Dear Miss Masha Yuriev,_

_Since you are new to such a business, I would like to send you a fair warning. This will not be the child's play you encountered in California. I hope you do realize that as one of the only female members of the Yuriev Family and the Bosses sister-in-law, you are more vulnerable than anyone else out there._

_I find it hilarious to assume that you think that little stunt you pulled in that back alley would escape the eyes of the Lauriello. Unfortunately, it didn't, and now you'll find yourself being followed by the same people, who are waiting to get back at you in the worst way possible._

_You should make the smart choice and go back to California where you belong, with all those other ignorant children. Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if you stayed, you're just that dumb._

_With all my sincerity,_

_ None of your business_

Masha fist crumpled the piece of paper as she scowled at the opposite wall. Great, only three days in and she was already being threatened and insulted. "Sunoffabitch." She mumbled and leaned back in her chair. This shit just got real…. and tough.

* * *

Sorry this one took so long! It was a combination of my heavy procrastination issues and the fact that I had to write a term paper for my mythology class.

Guess what? My teacher said I could do a book report on one of the light novels, I'm so happeh!

And also, I am planning a prequel to this story, for those who want something that is on the appropriate timeline, it takes place in 1931 and it follows a 16 year old girl named Theo. That's all I can give you for now, but look forward to it!

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Masha: Why the hell do you take forever?

Ashj: I can't help it~

Masha: Oh yes you can.

Ashj: Nope

Masha: Ye-

Luck: Shut up the two of you. Just…. Shut up.

Ashj + Masha: Sorry.

Ashj: Oh! Another quick message, I will be making minor changes to chapter 2, as I've changed Durga's name to Volke.

Masha: Why?

Luck: Because it rhymes with Berga and she didn't want to confuse people.

Masha: Ah.

Ashj: So who wrote that letter? Huh? HUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH? Anyone wanna guess? I'll give you a cookie, and that whole deal with Luck's underwear is still standing too. –waggles eyebrows-

Masha: I thought you got those back.

Luck: Apparently not.

Ashj: Thank you to all who have favorite/watched/reviewed my story, and also thank you to my editor!

See you next chapter!


	8. AN: Please Read

I am sorry to announce, but I am discontinuing this story, my apologies to my editor and reader, but I am completely dissatisfied with Masha's overall personality so I'm sending her to character rehab.

Worry not! For I am making a rewrite, hopefully she won't be so angry, I'm also trying to tone down of the cursing, after skimming through my chapters, I've found it just borderline ridiculous.

Once again you have my apologies, however I do not plan on cancelling altogether.

And also, all other characters will remain close to being the same as they are now, Masha is the only one I'm upset with.


	9. AN: Rewrite

For my dearest watchers. I would like to inform you that I have posted the rewrite for this very story. It should be simple to find, but nonetheless, it goes by the title "A Game of Risk"

At last I have reformatted it into something that doesn't make me angry while I'm writing it. There has been a change in the plot. I don't know whether to call it major or not but…

Anyway, I hope you enjoy that on as much as you did this.


End file.
